2oveightfandomcom-20200215-history
Niruno
Niruno ''(''Taking After) is the act of inducing the occurrence of a supernatural phenomena by means of the manipulation of morphons. Terminology In order to develop a full understanding of Niruno, one must be aware of the meaning of a number of terms. Said terms are: ''Morphic Unit'' Often abbreviated as simply mu, the morphic unit is a unit of existences in a manner similar to how the inch is a unit of length. The scope of an existence does not determine its status as a morphic unit. As a result, one cell of a multicellular organism and the multicellular organism as a whole would each be worth naught but a single morphic unit. It should be noted that the identity of a morphic unit can be determined by measuring - for the wavelength of - the morphic field of the morphic unit. ''Morphic Field'' As its name implies, a morphic field is a field that is produced by a morphic unit. In layman's terms, it is simply the behavior that is exhibited by a morphic unit. According to the Uten Navn, morphic fields exhibit wave-particle duality in a manner that is reminiscent of - if not identical to - electromagnetic radiation. The Uten Navn also states that interactions between morphic fields are the very causes which bring about the effects we have come to collectively refer to as reality. A good, physical description of a morphic field would be: An oscillating chain that is composed of a number of true morphons that are each bound to, at the very most, a pair of false morphons by a force of attraction between true morphons and false morphons. It should also be noted that morphic fields are differentiated from each other by their wavelength, and that even a length as little as a yoctometre is capable of spelling the difference between a dog and a slice of cake. ''Morphon'' The morphon is an elementary particle and the quantum of the morphic field. Essentially, it is to morphic fields what a photon is to electromagnetic radiation. It should also be noted that the morphon is divided into two types. Said types are the true morphon and the false morphon. Basics The basics of magic are a trio of maneuvers which are referred to as operations. These operations are Association, Deviation, and Emanation. ''Association'' Consists of utilizing the false morphons that constitute one's morphic field to bond one's morphic field to another morphic field in a manner that is similar to how a chemical element of the periodic table is capable of utilizing a valence electron to link itself to another chemical element. ''Deviation'' Consists of either depositing or withdrawing morphons from a morphic field in order to alter the morphic field. ''Emanation'' Consists of depositing morphons from a morphic field in a manner that propels the morphons from the morphic field as a projectile. ''Advanced Advanced 'magic' consists of performing the 'operations' in specific orders which have come to be collectively referred to as 'procedures. The aforementioned ''procedures'' are: ''Appropriation'', ''Amelioration'', ''Debilitation'', ''Usurpation'', ''Transformation'', ''Generation'', ''Circumvention'', ''Materialization'', and ''Annihilation''. ''Appropriation'' Consists of only performing ''Association'' in order to link one's ''morphic field'' to the ''morphic field'' of a ''morphic unit'' that is adjacent to your ''morphic unit''. Those who are skilled at performing this procedure are referred to as ''Appropriates''. ''Amelioration'' Consists of performing ''Association'' and then ''Deviation'' in order to alter the ''morphic field'' of a ''morphic unit'' other than one's own. Those who are skilled at performing this procedure are referred to as ''Ameliorants''. ''Debilitation'' Consists of performing ''Association'' and then ''Emanation'' in order to project ''morphons'' from a ''morphic unit'' other than one's own. Those who are skilled at performing this procedure are referred to as ''Debilitants''. ''Usurpation'' Consists of performing ''Deviation'' and then ''Association'' in order to safely link one's ''morphic field'' to the ''morphic field'' of a ''morphic unit'' that is adjacent to your ''morphic unit''. Those who are skilled at performing this procedure are referred to as ''Usurpers''. ''Transformation'' Consists of only performing ''Deviation'' in order to alter one's very own ''morphic field''. Those who are skilled at performing this procedure are referred to as ''Transformers''. ''Generation'' Consists of performing ''Deviation'' and then ''Emanation'' in order to project something other than ''morphons''. Those who are skilled at performing this procedure are referred to as ''Generators''. ''Circumvention'' Consists of performing ''Emanation'' and then ''Annexation'' in order to link one's ''morphic field'' to the ''morphic field'' of a ''morphic unit'' that is not adjacent to your ''morphic unit''. Those who are skilled at performing this procedure are referred to as ''Circumventors''. ''Materialization'' Consists of performing ''Emanation'' and then ''Deviation'' in order to alter a projection of ''morphons'' into just about any entity one desires. Those who are skilled at performing this procedure are referred to as ''Materializers''. ''Annihilation'' Consists of only performing ''Emanation'' in order to project ''morphons''. Those who are skilled at performing this procedure are referred to as ''Annihilators'''''.